Some embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
Techniques for detecting the positions of feature points (hereinafter also referred to as “facial feature points”) of facial organs such as the eyes and the nose from an image in which a face is imaged (hereinafter also referred to as a “facial image”) and outputting the detected facial feature point positions are important for performing face direction estimation, face authentication, facial expression recognition, and the like with high accuracy. Various methods of detecting the facial feature point positions have therefore been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of reducing a search region of facial feature points using a joint probability density function of the positions of facial feature points to improve detection accuracy as a method of detecting facial feature points and outputting facial feature point positions. In this method, first, a probability density function of the positions of facial feature points is applied to a facial region to calculate a plurality of facial feature point candidates for each facial feature point based on an evaluation value indicating the suitability of each facial feature point.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2010-073138